Lebih Dari Cinta
by Profe Fest
Summary: Sekali lagi, jangan pernah ada yang mengatakan ini cinta. Karena ini lebih dari cinta. / FonMammon Fic! Warning! BL, OOC, typo! RnR?


**Title : Lebih Dari Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : FonMammon**

**Warning : BL, shounen-ai, OOC, typo(s), dan beragam hal nista lain yang tidak dapat dijabarkan di sini.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Pria mungil itu masih meringkuk di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya, menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya dibalik lututnya. Betapa mudah bagi takdir untuk memutarbalikkan keadaan dari yang penuh romansa menjadi derita. Tak pernah sekali pun ia tak mendengar takdir tertawa, atau sekedar mencibir mengejeknya.

Sudah berapa lama pria itu terkubur di sana? Di dalam tanah yang di atasnya diberi sebuah nisan batu dengan ukiran emas yang melafalkan namanya. Pria yang dahulu bernama Viper itu sama sekali tak menyangka kematian bisa begini dekat dengan si pria Asia, sumpah. Ia masih ingat dulu ketika mereka—atau lebih tepatnya hanya dia—terus bersaing dalam segala hal, seputar ilusi dan _martial arts_. Mati-matian pria bertudung panjang itu melontarkan tiga kata yang menjadi mantra pelindungnya dari si pria Cina; aku membencimu selamanya, yang dibalas tawa khas si ahli beladiri dan membuatnya semakin naik darah.

Berlanjut pada kutukan yang menjadikan mereka, I Prescelti Sette, menjadi Arcobaleno. Masa-masa yang penuh keterpurukan, tanpa secuil harapan—ini bukan kebohongan, sungguh. Tak pernah sekali pun sang ilusionis berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah terkena kutukan ini kecuali bunuh diri.

Hingga akhirnya sosok itu menyelamatkannya.

_"Jika kau bunuh diri itu ikut menjadi persoalanku juga, Viper. Aku juga Arcobaleno, sekaligus orang yang menaruh hati padamu."_

Ha ha, pernyataan cinta paling tidak romantis di saat kritis. Maksudnya, hei, pada waktu bunuh diri itu kan penuh ketegangan dan bisa-bisanya pria Asia itu menyatakan cinta di saat seperti itu. Mungkin memang benar dugaan sang _kabut_ bahwa penyandang nama _angin_ itu memang tak bisa membaca keadaan atau mungkin tak punya malu.

Tapi hanya dengan pernyataan cinta tak romantis itu malah mengalihkan sang ilusonis dari perihal bunuh diri—jangan berpikir perasaannya juga sama, ia masih membenci _Martial Arts_ Sialan itu, selamanya. Ia akan tetap membenci pria berkepang itu meski jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, tubuhnya lebih berkeringat dingin, dan saliva yang terus ditelan setiap berhadapan dengan si ahli beladiri.

Siapa saja, tolong jangan sebut ini cinta.

Sampai ia masuk Varia dan berganti nama menjadi Mammon pun, tetap saja seluruh Arcobaleno memanggilnya dengan nama yang dikutuknya itu—Viper. Sampai rasanya bosan terus berkata 'namaku sekarang Mammon' atau semacamnya.

Dan hanya pria itu yang memanggilnya dengan itu.

_"Mammon."_

Ah, suara lembut penuh kasih itu tak pernah tak menggelitik telinganya. Senyum itu pun juga selalu terbayang meski ia menutup mata. Sekali lagi, saudara-saudara, ini bukan cinta. Akan ada paket mimpi buruk jika kau sampai menyebutnya demikian.

_"Mammon."_

Perlahan setetes air mata jatuh dari manik _violet_ milik si pria, bukannya berhenti, air mata itu terus meleleh dalam jumlah yang semakin bertambah. Perlahan, Mammon merasakan belati itu kembali menusuknya, mengobrak-abrik organ dalamnya—kendati ia sebenarnya sama sekali tak terluka, tidak, ia bahkan merasa tak pernah ada luka fisik yang akan melebihi luka ini.

_"Mammon."_

"Kenapa kau bisa pergi, _Martial Arts_ Sialan?" bisik pria jelita itu pilu. Penyesalan menggerogoti pikirannya, tangis selalu menjadi hal terakhir yang dilakukannya sebelum menjelajah alam fantasinya, nostalgia tak lepas dari kegiatan sehari-harinya.

_"Mammon."_

"Kenapa kau pergi? Bahkan sebelum aku bisa menjawab semua pernyataanmu?" tanya sang ilusionis sembari mengeratkan pelukan pada lututnya.

Biasanya tak seperti ini, jika ia tak cukup kuat untuk menahan tangisnya, selalu ada seorang pria bermanik karamel yang dengan senang hati menjadikan dirinya sebagai teman bicara, bahkan tanpa ragu mau meminjamkan bahu serta dekapan hangatanya—gratis pula.

_"_Wo ai ni_, Mammon."_

"Aku tak mengerti bahasa Cina, kau tahu kan?" Sebuah tawa terpaksa yang diiringi tangis meluncur bersamaan, membiarkan pria _violet_ tersebut mencicipi rasa asin cairan bening yang mengalir menuruni pipinya, namun diabaikan.

Tapi bohong besar kalau ia sampai tak tahu apa arti kalimat yang slelau Fon ucapkan itu tanpa lelah.

_"_Wo ai ni_, Mammon."_

"Aku belum membalas itu, Brengsek. Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku," desis si pria mungil.

_"Kau harus hidup, Mammon."_

"Kenapa kau membiarkan nyawa sialan ini tetap eksis di muka bumi? Otakmu memang dungu atau memang tak bisa bekerja lagi?" Tawa mengejek dikeluarkan, tapi, lagi-lagi, penuh kesedihan yang dalam serta penyesalan.

_"Karena jika kau hidup, aku juga hidup di dalam dirimu, Mammon."_

"Apanya yang hidup, huh? Kau mati. Kau terkubur di dalam tanah itu lengkap dengan nisan yang terukir rapi. Kau tidak hidup di sini, Fon. Kau... kau meninggalkanku sendiri di sini." Isakan itu mengeras, bahkan ada kemungkinan menggema di ruangannya.

_"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Mammon."_

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau tak akan mungkin meninggalkanku, Brengsek! Kau... kenapa kau pergi?"

_"Aku selalu, selalu, dan selalu mencintaimu."_

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau mati hanya agar aku hidup?"

_"Karenanya, terus hidup, ya?"_

"Bagaimana caranya hidup tanpamu, Fon?"

Tangis itu tak mereda, bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi meski bulan sudah terlihat di atas dirgantara. Mammon menutup wajahnya, ia tahu akan sia-sia menghentikan air matanya jadi ia lebih memilih menutupnya. Membiarkan itu terus mengalir tanpa henti. Karena dulu ia selalu menunggu seorang pria berkepang yang dengan lembut mendekapnya kala tengah menangis, lalu mengelus lembut tudung kepala si ilusionis, kemudian membisikkkan kalimat lembut penuh kasih yang menenangkannya.

"Kembali... Aku mohon kembali lah...," mohon pria mungil itu disela-sela tangisnya yang merajalela.

"Kembali lah, Fon. Aku tidak bisa—aku tidak mengerti caranya hidup tanpa kau di sini."

Sekali lagi, jangan pernah ada yang mengatakan ini cinta.

Karena ini lebih dari cinta.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N**: Jadinya, pertama Mbak Yun-_san_ membuat saya maso dengan FF FM buatan dia, saya sampe sesengukan sampe nyariin _kokoro_ yang pecah berkepingkeping ;;w;; /plak. Demi membalasnya [serta memasokan diri juga], akhirnya saya pun ikut membuat FF FM yang maso juga /JDER. Duh maaf ya kalo _feels_ nggak ngena, makin gaje, dan lainnya :" /plak. Ini udah pernah saya publish di grup pula orz /udahnak. Sama juga, halo Faiara, kamu ke mana? Ayo dong muncul lagi, FB udah rame asupan FM nih, masa kamu masih belum muncul? :" /guedigaplok. Intinya aku kangen :" /tsunmode /gak. Yaudahlah, yang penting, RnR _minna_? /kedap kedip mengerikan bikin mual /dihanyutin.

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
